A Ranger Redux: Revelations
by The Black Dragon Ranger
Summary: Saizo is defeated and that means peace for the world... right? The Shadow Empire seems to have different plans for our unfortunate heroes and once more they are thrust into the role of defending the world. But this time... the Rangers may have met an enemy... they truly cannot defeat.
1. Enemy Revealed Prt 1

"It's hard to believe it's been five years already…" Spoke a red haired boy who leaned on the counter of his home: his home in a recently rebuilt Reefside. While the state government had decided to abandon a rebuilding project, many of cities citizen's petitioned the federal government for assistance in rebuilding the town. Everyone involved knew it would be a longshot but they were granted a miracle.

"Neither can I." Kira McKnight spoke as she looked over at her husband of five years. Ever since they'd gotten married it had been nothing by immense joy; not in just being with the one she truly loved but also the exploration of marriage life. She learned things about Conner she'd never known before hand and while some was frightening (mostly his actions) most of it was good. And to think she'd nearly lost him… Even now she had to bite her lip to stifle a whimper at the thought. "But it feels like the old days, I do have to admit. Trent is finally home, Tommy and Kimberly are back from their fuck fest- I mean their honeymoon!"

Conner snickered as he shot a flirting look at his wife. "I'm up for your kind of honeymoon."

"Conner James McKnight!" Kira hissed as he winced in response; there was his middle name! "You just got some twenty minutes ago! Can't you at least wait till we go to bed?!"

He gave his heart breaking puppy dog eyes alongside a pathetic whimper that nearly caused Kira to cave. However, she was saved when their kids Aila and Brandon came down the stairs, each dressed in pajammies as they called them. Aila had simple white pajama's that had little witches all over it and Brandon had blue pajamas with little rockets all over it. Kira smiled lightly as Conner turned away snarling. As much he loved his children… once a while, meaning all the time, they got in the way.

"Mommy school sucks, do I have to go?" Brandon whimpered as Aila gave her little brother an amused look.

"You just hate school because you have a crush on your teacher." Aila teased as Brandon hissed in response. "Come on, Brandon! You can't hide it from me. I see how you look at her!"

Brandon looked quite sheepish, but huffed and folded his arms as he stomped into the kitchen. Kira gave Aila an inquisical look.

"Oh momma, you should see the way he looks at her! Especially…" She shot a mischievous look at her brother before continuing. "…when they jiggle."

Kira groaned as she looked over at her son… and noticed he exchanged a fist bump with his father. She face palmed in response as Aila laughed and shook her head. "Boys!" Kira sighed exasperatedly and disappeared into the living room.

Aila pulled down the cereal when she felt a sharp pain shoot from her head and all the way down her spine. The box hit the floor, spilling frosted flakes all over as she let out a sharp cry. Conner and Brandon quickly rushed to her side and mere seconds later Kira rushed into the room. Aila was kneeling on the floor clutching her head tightly.

"Aila?!" Conner whimpered and knelt down in front of her. "Aila, what's wrong?!"

"D-Dad…" She whispered through gasping breaths. She looked up at Conner who watched her curiously. "They're… they're coming…"

"Aila, whose coming?" Kira asked as she looked to her mom now.

"Mom…" She whispered and clutched Kira's shoulders. "You need to get the others and get the gems… The world needs you again!"

Kira looked over at Conner who immediately took control of the situation. She gently took hold of Kira's head and turned it to look at him. "Aila the Dino Gems are dead… They're completely drained of power."

Aila shook her head and pulled her father's hands away. "Not anymore… N-Now that he's returning…" Aila corrected and looked between Conner and Kira.

"Aila honey, _who_ is coming?" Kira repeated as Aila swallowed hard.

"The Shadow Empire…" Aila whispered her face suddenly pale as she fell into her father's arms. "And its Emperor Lord Azalor…"

**XXXXXX**

Concealed within a black void was a triangular shaped shipped with eight large propulsion engines lined in four vertical rows of two. While at first glance it looked very much like some alien space craft… it almost seemed… alive? The metal plates seemed like a super dense skin due to the ripple patterns adorning every inch of the ship. And the viewing screens seemed to close much like an eye when not in use.

What made this ship even more frightening were the few occupants within. Nestled in the heart of the ship was a single circular room that was void of any personality save for a crude throne were five figures shrouded in darkness; one sitting upon the throne and the others kneeling before him much like Knights to a King. A soft _tick, tick, tick_ sound echoed through the room as the eyes of the soldiers settled on the floor beneath them.

"_Have you found the artifacts?" _Came a ghastly sounding void. The largest of the soldiers quickly nodded in response. _"…Where?"_

However, this time the man was hesitant to answer. He gave a fleeting look to his comrades for some help perhaps, but they seemed just as terrified as he.

"_WHERE?!" _Angrily bellowed the void as everyone winced. Again, the largest spoke again, albeit hesitantly.

"Earth, milord…"

_Tick, tick, tick_. The sound came feverishly now as a deafening silence lingered in the room.

"W-What… w-would you have us d-do, Lord Azalor?" Asked the same soldier again but was silenced by a dismissive wave of his lord's hand.

"_Earth say you? And what of Zordon? After sealing my father, word has it he went to Earth?" _Azalor questioned between ticks as the soldier shook his head quickly.

"He died when his containment tube was destroyed and thusly became the catalyst for the Great Annihilation Wave." The Soldier answered and dared to look at his lord. Instead of being struck down as he'd expected… he was greeted with a twist smile; something that surprised him to say the least.

"_Dead? That will make our invasion of Earth that much easier…" _Azalor continued as he rose from his throne. _"Prepare a course for Earth. We must retrieve the artifacts… at all cost."_

"Sir… there is one other thing you must know…" The Soldier began but quickly looked at his female companion. She grinned and quickly rose to her feet, an action the others had expected her to be struck down for… but again, nothing happened.

"It appears that Zordon has created a lineage of Power Rangers. But do not fear, their appearance is trivial at best." She whispered in a silky, seductive voice; one that matched her rather revealing appearance. She wore a bra – if you could call it that – that was embroidered in gold and adorned in various jewels and heavily exposed her sizable cleavage. The only thing covering her maidenhood was a simple loin that draped down her knees but had slits up the sides that reached to her waist. Clutched tightly in one hand was a golden staff with a jeweled head with a golden ring constantly rotating around it. Twin almost elven like ears jutted out from her long lavender colored hair.

"_It appears that Zordon has unlocked the secrets of the Power Coins after all… Do not take them lightly Lilith. They will pose a serious problem indeed…"_ Azalor warned as he descended the stairs. He casually tossed a sphere of light in center of room that produced an image of the planet Earth and consequently bathing the room in a dim light. And for the first time his soldiers were able to bask his brilliance.

He wore a long shimmering black cape that was attached to elongated pauldrons adorned with tiny razor sharp spikes. Layered black plates of armor protected his torso that was engraved with a snake like face that clutched some kind of head-sized gem in its mouth. Similar plated armor protected his thighs that seemed to form an armored mantle that reached down to his knees with sharp toed greaves protecting his feet. What was most striking about the armor perhaps was the single gauntlet he wore: a large red ruby melded seamlessly with the dorsum side of the glove with armor plates that stretched just past his elbow but still allowed for maneuverability of the hand and arm itself. Razor sharp claws served as finger tips and in the palm of the hand was a much smaller version of the snake head on his chest. This one however held nothing its mouth, instead baring its razor sharp teeth.

"_Odd, however, I do not detect the Power Coins…" _He whispered, face still shrouded by the darkness almost as if he'd manipulated the shadows purposefully.

"Yes sir, I found it strange as well. It seems the source of power for these rangers come from something called a Dino Gem… It appears they hold even more power than the Power Coins." Lilith explained as Azalor scoffed.

"_And you are a fool if you truly believe that, Lilith. There was one amongst them that could rival these so called Dino Gems; immense as their power maybe." _Azalor corrected as he reached out to Earth, his fingers slicing through the image.

"You speak of the Dragon Power Coin?" Lilith questioned as Azalor nodded.

"_One of the artifacts we need. If the coin is drained of its energy, then we will have a hard time finding it indeed… No matter, it'll come to us in all due time. For now… focus your efforts on the other two artifacts. Start with the Zeo Crystal…" ___Azalor ordered as Lilith and the others bowed before simply fading away. The image faded away as Azalor gave an almost depressed sigh. He turned and climbed the stairs to his throne once more, whispering a plea as he went. _"Soon Father… you will be released. Please… just a little longer."_

**XXXXXX**

_Authors Note(s):_ Yeah, I'm back again. This is a direct continuation of A Ranger Redux: Desperation. Obviously this takes place a few years after the first story has ended. It's about 5 years so Aila is now 11 and Brandon is 5. This is the beginning of story two of a three part series. Enjoy!


	2. Enemy Revealed Prt 2

Kimberly Ann Hart cautiously made her way down the stairs to the kitchen in fear of throwing up again. When she entered, she was met with the sight of her new husband – a word which still sent chills down her spine – and smiled lightly. He was wearing only a pair of workout shorts and stood shirtless in front of the sink drinking some Gatorade. His body was covered in a light sweat and it took everything she had not to just leap at him. He looks so HANDSOME! It was making chills appear somewhere else…

"Good morning, handsome." Kimberly spoke as Tommy looked back at her with a grin.

"And a very good morning to you to beautiful." Tommy returned happily but frowned when he noticed the darkened expression on her face. "Throw up again?"

She nodded with a pathetic whimper. "I can't believe you got me pregnant, Tommy." She growled as Tommy laughed.

"Honey, that's what happens when you don't want me to wear a condom. Frankly it was inevitable." Tommy teased as he finished the last gulp of his Gatorade.

"I was on the pill!" She hissed as Tommy shrugged absently. OOHHH that infuriated her SSSOOO much right now! She just wanted to slap him!

"Nothing's absolute my love." Tommy spoke and quickly gathered her up in a hug. Protest as she might, it was a futile effort for he was much stronger than her. "Besides… weren't you the one who was all giddy to start a family? You sure you didn't _stop_ taking your pill?" He teased again as Kimberly glared at him.

"Yes I was all giddy about starting a family, but I was hoping to enjoy our married life for a few more months before… well… this!" She growled and pointed to her stomach. "I blame you Thomas Anthony Oliver. It is entirely your fault, mister!"

Tommy merely laughed in response and just shook his head. Despite the hell they'd put each other through over the years, they never really lost faith or love in one another. Even when Kim had sent that despicable letter, Tommy never really lost faith that one day… they would finally and permanently reunite. And five years ago, that's exactly what happened.

"Okay my love, I'll take all the blame." Tommy laughed and leaned in, their foreheads gently resting together. "I love you, Mrs. Kimberly Ann Hart."

Her cheeks flushed as a smile came to her face and nodded. "And I love you, Thomas Anthony Oliver." She whispered in return and placed a teasing kiss on his lips. When he hungrily searched for more, she playfully pushed him away. "Oh, I don't think so mister. You're still on probation for what you did to me."

Tommy gave the most pathetic whimper as Kimberly giggled and walked past him into the kitchen. Despite being pregnant, it was a surprise that some of the scents of this place aren't bothering her too much. In fact, it actually seemed to help her relax now. For most pregnant woman, the smell of aftershave or cologne would sent them head over heels into another puking fit, but Tommy's… well it relaxed her somehow. Maybe because it gave him the scent of nature when he put it on?

"Hey Tommy, turn on the radio would you? I want to catch the weather forecast so we can plan our day." Kim requested as she pulled out the eggs.

"No problem." Tommy responded and casually tapped the button as he retrieved a frying pan from above him.

"_-under attack. I repeat again: the newly built Superplex Mall in downtown Reefside is under attack. It appears that several armored creatures appear to be fighting one of Reefsides very own Power Rangers."_ Spoke the News Reporter as Tommy and Kimberly froze.

"Rangers? The Dino Gems are dead!" Tommy shouted as he dropped the frying pan and ran upstairs. Kimberly, meanwhile, continued to listen to the rest of the report.

"_We go to our on-scene reporter Roger Daltrey for further information. Roger?"_

"_Sarah, it is complete chaos here! The entire back wall of a store has been completely blown away and so far the causality count is in the dozens and steadily on the rise! Only 10 are confirmed dead already with perhaps even more in -" _The sound of an explosion interrupted the news reporter as Kimberly covered her mouth. _"God… Damn it! Sarah, we can't stay here any longer! Guys, run, get out of here!"_

Her attention shifted to the doorway where she saw Tommy standing with a pulsing black Dino Gem in hand. Her eyes widened as he looked up at her. For a moment, they shared a frightened, bewildered look. The last time Kim had allowed Tommy to do his ranger duties, he'd been killed for it. However, Kim buried her feelings and approached her husband, clutching his shoulders.

"Be careful." She ordered as Tommy nodded slowly. "I'll contact the others. Go!"

Tommy gathered her in a passionate, tender kiss that seemed to last an eternity before he inevitably let her go. He took a few steps back, watching her the entire way before he opened the door and was gone.

"Dino Thunder, Power up!"

**XXXXXX**

_30 minutes earlier…_

Trent Mercer stood before the newly opened Superplex with a childish grin. Okay, he had to admit one thing about himself: he did love to shop. While it was hardly an obsession like it was with some (meaning most) women, he did enjoy looking good and owning quality products. And with his recent return to Reefside after a 5 year absence, he figured it'd be best to get his friends some gifts. In fact, the only times he'd been in contact with them was occasional e-mails or at his friends weddings – something that always made him feel a bit lonely at.

However, Trent pushed aside his feelings and headed into the mall. Okay, now he just had to figure out _what_ to get his friends? Well, the best thing to do was start with the couples. What would Conner and Kira like? They didn't really have a whole lot in common to be honest. Conner was still somewhat of a jock but he was an extremely dedicated husband and father. Perhaps he could get him something that fit both those rolls? Trent had to bite his lip to keep himself from bursting out in laughter. He had the perfect gift for Conner: a watch so the poor shmuck could actually be on time for once. After all… how many people were late for their damned wedding? As for Kira? This time he actually chuckled and shook his head. The thought was a bit rude of him, but it would make for a great gift. He would get Kira an expensive leash for Conner.

"I can't buy her that. That's just mean of me." Trent laughed and ran a hand through his short black hair. "But then again… she had a hard time reining the poor bastard in at the wedding… Maybe a leash is a good idea after all."

Okay, so what about Tommy and Kimberly? Well, Tommy was pretty easy to shop for. The man had an intense dedication to the Martial Arts so perhaps he'd buy him a few Martial Arts DVD Collections? To be honest he didn't know Kimberly to well but he heard Tommy mention in passing that she still an incredible gymnast. Perhaps he could get her some gymnast equipment?

Ethan was easy: $5000 for a new computer. Simple, clean and easy.

As Trent walked into the mall he paused momentarily to exam everyone before him. The place was filled to the brim with at least a thousand people and the employee's in the food court were moving faster than they had expected. He had been excited when they petitioned President Reed to intervene on behalf of the city.

"Reefside… I'm home, buddy." Trent said with a mischievous grin and took a deep breath of the fresh ceramic tile, polished steel and greased gears. Yes… it was good to be home indeed.

And that's… when the screams shattered the peaceful afternoon. Trent watched wide eyed as a massive beam of energy ripped apart much of the second floor of the mall and vaporizing at least twenty or thirty unfortunate civilians.

"No… no, not again…" Trent whispered as he rushed towards the center of the mall. He may not be a Power Ranger any longer… but he couldn't just stand idly by while people died! As he slid to a stop, he noticed five rather unusual aliens steadily smashing through the debris.

One of the five was Lilith who casually cleaved a man half with invisible energy after a slash of her golden staff. What that woman lacked in intimidation her comrades made up for in spades.

The soldier on the far left stood perhaps a meager 5'8 or 5'9 with an incredibly stout and stocky build. He wore completely black and red layered armor across his entire body that gave him a rather bearish-like look to him. The gauntlets of her hands looked more like paws with razor sharp claws while the mouth section of his full helm was shaped like a snarling muzzle. But it was those eerie glowing red eyes that sent a shiver down Trent's spine… Clutched in each hand looked to be some kind of ornate broadsword.

The man next to him differed heavily from his armored counterpart. His entire body, face included, was shrouded in a black cloaked that… looked very much alive. Dark wisps of black and purple energy rose from the hem, hands and hood of the cloak. In fact, the only visible part of his body was glowing purple eyes. Unlike the stout soldier beside him, what frightened Trent the most about this man… was not the eyes but the fact it didn't seem to have a body at all, just… a mass of dark energy.

Beside him was the most unthreatening person Trent had ever laid eyes on in his entire life. In fact… it was actually a child no older than 10 or 11. She had royal purple hair, similar to Lilith, and was dressed in a regal Valkyrian garb; steel wings connected to her breastplate spread outwards to revealed some kind of translucent webbing between. Her torso was covered in an ornately crafted breastplate that had a single demonic and angelic wing etched into the chest area. Covering her lower torso was a simple black mantle. Clutched firmly in her left hand was some a wakazashi. Her eyes burned a fiery red…

The last of the soldiers was perhaps the most frightening of them all; not because of his appearance or even his eyes, but because of his demeanor. He towered over the others at a full seven feet even and wore clothes that were as strange as the others; a tattered black mantle with a similarly tattered flowing black cape overtop a torso that was covered completely in bandages which extended up to his face leaving only the eyes visible. Much like his child comrade he had a black mantle as well but with a slit up the front that revealed his legs. Oddly… they, two were entirely bandaged up beneath a pair of shorts that came to a stop at his knee cap. Finally, clutched in his right hand was a staff with an eye? Though it was unmoving…

"Who… Who are you people?!" Trent hissed as he took stance. How he wished he had his powers right now… He chanced a glance at the Dino Bracelet on his wrist… and noticed the gem was pulsing?! _"What the hell…?!"_

"Is that all this feeble town can muster? One lone Power Ranger to take on us, the Five Shadow Commanders?" Lilith laughed and leaned forward further exposing her cleavage.

Trent hissed as he flicked his wrist once again calling up the Dino Morpher. "One will be enough to deal with the five of you!"

"_You underestimate your own strength…" _The Tall Man chided and stepped forward.

"Go easy Mystogan. We need him alive…" Lilith ordered but man simply shrugged off her order.

Before Trent could react, the Giant called Mystogan was upon him in a flash. Thanks to the power of his Dino Gem and inhuman speed it granted him, he managed to narrowly avoid the surely-fatal slash of the staff. Trent leaped back and landed in a crouch as Mystogan's shimmering green eyes settled upon him.

"Huh… He's a bit more competent than I thought. Mystogan's attack missed. Never seen that happen before." The Stout warrior spoke as Lilith scoffed.

"Don't congratulate the boy yet Zaphkiel… Mystogan hasn't even unleashed his full power yet." Lilith warned and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "Though… I wish I had a chance at the boy first before Mystogan utterly annihilates him… He is kind of cute."

"Their strength is equal." Announced the child as Lilith and Zaphkiel looked to her wide eyed. "No… Dare say it… I think that Ranger is a touch stronger than Mystogan… He will not win without our intervention."

"Surely you jest, Minerva! How could you believe this boy could defeat Mystogan when I, Lilith the Sorceress of the Dark, cannot?!" Lilith protested but immediately regretted the words as the young Minerva's eyes shifted to her. "F-F-Forgive me, Milady Minerva…"

"There is a power hidden within him that I cannot quite pin down…" Minerva added in a whisper as she watched Trent. "Something he can call upon in great need. Haniel… protect Mystogan at all costs."

Zaphkiel and Lilith exchanged curious but worried looks before turning their attention to the fight.

Had they truly under estimated the Power Rangers…?

**XXXXXX**

_Author's Note:___ Yes, I am well aware the names have historical, mystical or even factual meaning save for Mystogan of course. These names are some of my favorites and I borrow them from various sources be them good or evil. And before any of you had conniption fit over the use of Zaphkiel and Haniel, yes, I'm aware they are names of Archangels and no I don't care that Archangels are good guys. Their names people, just roll with it please? Also, for those who aren't familiar with the Manga/Anime Fairy Tail, that is where the name Mystogan comes from. Please enjoy this chapter!


	3. Enemy Revealed Prt 3

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

Trent called as the suit came to him in a brilliant flash of light. His Drago Sword intercepted Mystogan's falling staff and with a mighty push shoved the giant away. Trent whirled the sword through his fingers as he took a few steps back, if only to gain some distance between he and his foe.

"_He's powerful… I think he might even be as physically strong as Ethan…" _Trent thought and gasped as Mystogan appeared before him again, staff falling towards his face. Trent managed to duck beneath the attack and follow the momentum into a butterfly kick, striking him hard across the face. The giant staggered once more but much like Trent followed the momentum into a spin and jabbed forcefully with the butt of the staff, striking Trent in the stomach. The Ranger let out a gasp against his mask, staggered back but was forced to defend another flurry of staff swipes and stabs. Trent sidestepped a stab and locked the staff between the metal railing and his Drago Sword. Using the brief opening, Trent spun into a back kick, driving it deep into Mystogan's liver.

Crumbling under the blow, Trent spun once more and slashed for his face… but leaped back as a lance of dark energy blasted apart the section of floor he once stood. Falling down to the first story, he looked up and saw the cloaked figure floating in the air before slashing towards him in a zig zag pattern. Trent jumped away as the Phantom smashed into the ground but he seemed too ricocheted off the tile and zip right towards him.

"Laser Arrows!" Trent called and with slash of his sword sent three dozen artfully crated arrows at his foe. At the last second, a swirling shield of wind deflected them away. He looked up and saw Mystogan raising a different staff to the sky. _"Another staff? Is there where his power lies?"_

He felt a bolt of dark energy smash into his chest, lift him off his feet and smashing into the children's tree house. He bounced off, hit the ground and rolled away.

"Haniel… I didn't request your help." Mystogan whispered, his voice lined with an edge of danger.

"_Minvera's orders…" _Haniel's ghastly voice returned and watched as Trent rose to his feet.

No more words of protest came as Mystogan stepped up beside his comrade and watched as the Ranger walked towards them. All in all, he didn't look too hurt by the attacks. That is what amazed the warriors the most… Trent suddenly vanished into a black-white blur and appeared behind the two already striking with his Drago Sword. Haniel pulled himself into the shadows to avoid the strike while Mystogan blocked it with his staff. Trent smashed his forearm into the staff and drove forward pushing the warrior backwards. Trent broke into a run and pushed Mystogan further and further back before slamming him into a wall. He drew his fist back to strike, but black tendrils wrapped around his wrist… and casually flung him backwards through the air.

Trent flipped twice through the air, landed on the column and casually dropped to the ground. From Trent's side Haniel burst out of the shadows with five exaggeratedly massive claws on his right hand, poised and ready to strike. The White Ranger dodge rolled to his left as the claws slashed by and countered with another flurry of arrows but once again they were deflected by another huge gust of wind.

His gaze shifted to Mystogan whose staff shimmered with a hint of a sea-blue hue while the head turned into a globe. Raising it to the sky, energy gathered at the tip them smashed into the floor. Trent's eyes widened as a massive tidal wave crashed through the walls behind Mystogan and rushed towards him…

Trent leaped onto the second floor once more as the water smashed into the floor and actually smashed apart the tiles. _"If I had been standing there…" _Trent thought and swallowed hard at the very idea. _"I'd be dead…"_

The air suddenly grew cold as a flurry of razor sharp icicles whistled towards him. Trent turned hard, unleashing a wave of destructive energy from his sword and shattered the icicles. However, he heard a sharp snap at his side and shifted his attention to Haniel… but it was too late. The Phantom's ashen hands pressed to his body and unleashed an explosion of dark energy at point blank range. Trent was lifted into the air and thrown across the way and smashing through a food cart.

"_Aughnn… I d-don't think I can beat them…" _Trent thought as he struggled to breathe. It felt like every rib in his body was shattered. However, he forced himself to rise as a column of water lifted Mystogan to the second floor once more. _"Yeah… g-great job, Trent… K-Keep thinking that and you _will_ die…" _He cracked a little smile beneath his helmet and forced himself to breathe deep once more. _"Alright, come on Trent… You've been in worse situations than this before, right? Yeah… Yeah, you had to fight Saizo… and that damned Gold Ranger… These guys are nothing… Analyze their attacks and their teamwork. There's a weakness somewhere… Right?"_

Trent finally turned to face his foes, sucked in a deep breath of air and once more readied his Drago Sword. _"Alright… Mystogan there uses a variety of different staffs for each element he uses. That Haniel is an all-around Mage but it seems Darkness is his true talent. Naturally… They are called the Shadow Commanders." _He suddenly jerked when Mystogan began to spread out towards Trent's right side. Trent shifted again when Haniel did the same only to the left.

Instead of letting them determine the rules of engagement this time, Trent attacked first. He flashed to Haniel with a simultaneous slash catching the mage across the chest. Haniel let out a cry but was silenced when a vicious left hook nearly removed his jaw. In that instant, Trent whirled on the balls of his feet and flashed to Mystogan who'd summoned another wave of water. The sword nearly gutted Mystogan as it ripped across his abdomen, tearing away some of the bandages. What Trent saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

Caucasian skin.

"_He's HUMAN?!"_ Trent gasped but cried out as the staff smashed down upon his head and forcing him to the floor. However he rolled away as Mystogan stabbed for his face and kipped up just as the Mage slashed at him. A fierce back kick knocked Mystogan backwards again. Trent capitalized on the situation by following through with a leaping, rising upper cut, spraying a stream of the mages red blood into the sky.

But even as he landed, Trent flashed away like a zig-zagging bolt and was upon the risen Haniel once more. A sharp knee to the phantom's stomach bent him over in pain while a swift chop to the neck smashed him into the ground. One final vicious kick to Haniel's ribs flung him into the rising Mystogan and smashing both of them through a store window.

With both finally down for the moment, Trent collapsed against a support column and clutched his throbbing ribs. He struggled to take in precious air and finally dropped to both knees. It was no longer a mere feeling: his ribs were broken like fragile glass.

Trent lifted his arm and winced as he felt the pain shoot through his ribs. He could barely even take a breath any longer. "G-Guys… I-If you are h-hearing this… p-please help me…"

Another crack brought his attention to the sky as Haniel hovered in the air, hands outstretched with dark energy gathering at his palms. Trent knew that even if he could stand it would be much too late. And yet Trent forced himself to rise anyway. After all he was a Power Ranger and no Power Ranger understood the meaning of giving up.

"_You were an honorable warrior, White Ranger."___Haniel whispered and fired the orb. Suddenly, a massive, crackling blue-white energy orb smashed into the Dark Sphere and sent it careening into the far wall, blasting away chunks of brick and plaster. Haniel looked over and saw a Black Ranger now. _"…Who are you?"_

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare!" Tommy hissed as he circled the staff once more, summoning an orb of energy. "Dino Energy Orb!" Slashing his staff wide, the orb sizzled through the air but Haniel fired a single beam into the ball and deflected it wide and into another wall.

Trent staggered to Tommy's side and looked over at the slowly approaching Mystogan. "Watch out… There's another one." Trent whispered as Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, saw him on the way in. Do you know what these guys want?" He asked as Trent nearly fell over but was caught in Tommy's arm.

"N-No… N-No I don't e-even know who these people a-are…" Trent whispered as he clutched his ribs. "M-My ribs a-are broken…" He coughed hard and let out a cry.

"Rest… I'll deal with these two." Tommy assured and laid Trent against the wall as his suit faded away. Rising to his feet, he looked up at Haniel, a snarl crossing his face beneath the mask. "You two made the worst mistake in your life by hurting my friend." His gaze shifted to Mystogan who stood a few feet away now clutching one of his many staves.

Haniel attacked first, slashing through the air and appearing before Tommy unleashing a wicked right hook. He quickly blocked and lifted Haniel skyward with a sharp snap kick to the ribs and whipped around to face the charging Mystogan. He stepped to the left, locking the staff between column and sword before driving a sharp left hook into Mystogan's jaw. Shifting his hips hard left, Tommy followed through with a driving knee to his foes stomach. As Mystogan slumped over, Tommy whipped around again and cut through Haniel as he attacked again.

"_You're more formidable than the white one…" _Haniel whispered as his body reformed once more. _"It seems we have underestimated your abilities…" _Wrapped in a cloak of darkness once more, he appeared at Mystogan's shaking body and lifted his comrade up. _"We shall retreat for now, Mystogan… We have to reevaluate our position here…"_

Mystogan shakily reached up and brushed a stream of blood from his jaw. "I agree…" Another cloak of shadows wrapped around the Mages and left behind only fading wisps of energy.

Tommy turned and looked down the hall as the others disappeared one by one. The final, Lilith, blew a kiss at Tommy and disappeared into the shadows as well.

He looked back at Trent who coughed lightly again and gave a sheepish grin as Tommy sighed and shook his head.

**XXXXXX**

The patter of soft feet descending the stairs alerted Tommy. He looked over as Kimberly stepped down and looked up at him. "He's okay; asleep now. His ribs are definitely broken but Hayley patched him up well enough. For an MIT Grad she has an incredible depth of medical knowledge."

"Yeah Hayley is a jack of all trades kind of girl. Met her at MIT and hit it off immediately." Tommy explained and took another swig of his beer. "The others should be here soon…"

"I'm just glad you came back okay…" She whispered and hugged Tommy tightly. He smiled sheepishly and eagerly returned the hug. "Do you think these guys are related to Saizo…?"

"I don't know… The two I fought today seemed to use magic like Saizo but I think they have different goals. If they were truly related to Saizo in any way what-so-ever they wouldn't have simply retreated." Tommy returned as he gently stroked Kim's hair.

Oh how that brought back so many memories; wondrous memories. He could still remember so vividly the time they had spent the day at the beach and hadn't returned home until almost 10am the next day. They had spent the entire day, almost 24 hours at the beach. And the section they had gone to… they had all to themselves.

It was those moments he had yearned for again ever since Kim had sent that letter. And while he did try and find solace in Kat, their relationship wasn't the same. They had more of a… crush on one another while the relationship with Kim was truly based on love and romance.

"The scent of your hair reminds of me Jenson's Beach in Angel Grove…" Tommy whispered and gently nipped at her earlobe as his hand gently clutched her bum. "…it reminds me of the time we spent all day and night there…"

Kimberly giggled as his nipping turned to kisses and moved slowly down her neck. His hands began to gently slide along her along body, eagerly searching for some unforeseen treasure. The little fibers of her shirt tickled Kim's side as she laughed a little bit now.

"T-Tommy… T-That tickles!" She laughed and squirmed before he pulled back a bit and took hold of her head. Their eyes met for a long tender moment.

What Tommy saw in Kim's eyes melted his heart; an undeniable, unending love for him that he truly didn't deserve. He had done so much to hurt her when he was the Green Ranger; having nearly killed Zordon and taken away her best friend Jason. And yet somehow she found it in herself to forgive him of his transgressions and even eagerly welcomed him to the team. In the back of his mind he always, always wondered if he deserved friends like them… but… when he stood at the altar it was only then that he was able to forgive himself; all because of her love.

Kimberly searched his hazel brown eyes and gave a sweet smile as hands rested on his strong triceps. She never realized that a simple crush would turn into… well… this! A life with a man she loved since high school and who'd she lost numerous times; first because of that stupid, stupid letter and then she thought permanently to Saizo. And yet here she stood about a month pregnant, married and blissfully in love. Honestly? She wouldn't trade all the years apart from him for anything in the world. The time, the distance had only made the love that much stronger when they finally reunited…

Just as Tommy moved to kiss her, there was a knock at the door. Kimberly giggled again as Tommy cursed angrily and moved passed her. Throwing open the door, he scared the sweet hell out of Ethan, Conner, Kira, Aila and Brandon with an angry, almost murderous snarl.

"You know… you have a seriously _bad_ habit of interrupting me at the most _crucial_ of times." Tommy snarled and walked away leaving the door open for them.

Conner exchanged a look with Kira who smirked and shrugged then with Ethan. He looked mildly terrified to the say the least and gave him the 'you go in first' look. Conner sucked up his courage and stepped inside.

"Hey Kim…" Conner said and beckoned the others in before taking a seat in one of the large, comfortable chairs. Ethan timidly peeked around the corner and saw Tommy standing at the window downing another swig of his beer. Kimberly was sitting on the couch just laughing at her husband's drastic shift in moods. When Ethan deemed it safe, he quietly headed into the living room and sat down on the love seat.

"Conner… Kira. Aila, Brandon how are the two of you doing? Kira said you passed out this morning?" She inquired as Kira plopped down into her husband's lap.

"I'm okay ma'am, thank you for asking." Aila answered and bowed respectfully. Brandon, however, seemed a bit preoccupied with his PSP to answer. "And he's okay too." She added with a jab of her thumb and the roll of her eyes.

"How is Trent?" Conner asked, his expression suddenly serious. Everyone's mood changed at that question.

"He's okay but his ribs are pretty badly broken. Hayley is upstairs taking care of him." Kimberly explained as Conner nodded looking much relieved.

"Okay next question: who the hell injured him?" Ethan added as Tommy joined the conversation.

"The two we fought were called Haniel and Mystogan. Trent said they were part of a five-man group known as the Shadow Commanders." Tommy answered as he expertly tossed the empty beer bottle into the recycling bin.

"Shadow Commanders?" Kira whispered and frowned. "Aila, you said that someone called Lord Azalor and the Shadow Empire was coming, right?"

"Ahm… yes, but I don't know anything about his minions. I only know about Azalor and the fact that he's looking for something. I don't… I don't know what though." Aila responded and looked quite sad. "I'm sorry, Miss Kimberly… I wish I could be of more help."

She felt a hand rest on her head and looked up to see a grinning Tommy. "It's alright, Aila… You've done already."

"Mister Tommy… there is one last thing I know about the Empire." Aila whispered and looked around at everyone. "I don't know what they are looking for… but whatever it is will help to find their true master: Emperor Azalon."

"Emperor Azalon? I've never… heard of him." Tommy whispered and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"_Then perhaps… I can explain." _Spoke a ghostly voice as everyone looked to the archway. Tears came to Tommy and Kimberly's eyes as the other sat wide eyed – save Aila and Brandon who had no idea who it was. There… was the ghostly image of-

"Zordon…" Tommy whispered


	4. Explanation

"Zordon…" Tommy whispered, relief washing over him. "I'm glad… you're okay. Wait… How _are_ you okay? You were killed by Saizo, weren't you?"

"_Yes, in the Abyss of Evil. However, after you defeated Saizo, all of the souls he killed and absorbed were returned. The same happened for me since I was killed there." _Zordon explained as he looked over at the Dino Thunder Rangers. _"You must be Tommy's students? …I can sense the willpower each of you possesses. Yes… You are fine choices to carry on the Legacy of the Power Rangers."_

"Seeing as how the last time we met, you were a dying ghost, it's good to meet you in person this time… and actually have a chance to talk." Conner noted as everyone nodded. "But that can come later as I'm sure you're not long for this world. Who is Emperor Azalon?"

Zordon had to smile at Conner's brash attitude, and while he could linger longer than last time, the Ranger was right. It was best they get down to business immediately. _"Azalon…" _He paused briefly in search of proper words. _"Azalon is one of the three Lost Evils of this Universe and is considered to be the most powerful Evil ever known, a title I'm sure others have been bestowed but never capable of living up to." _Zordon noted as he 'walked' to the center of the room.

"Three Lost Evils? Who were the other two?" Ethan asked but received a sharp glare from Tommy to shut up.

"_One of them is already dead. Tommy, Kimberly, you knew him as Master Vile. The other Lost Evil remains… unknown and is either dead or merely hasn't returned yet. However, what is known is that Emperor Azalon is their leader, and perhaps… even their creator. I had the misfortune of dealing with Azalon only once and after a long, bloody battle and the death of six power rangers, the previous holders of the original Power Coins… I managed to seal Azalon away behind three impenetrable barriers using three powerful keys." _Zordon explained when Kira spoke up.

"And the keys are what Azalor is looking for." She finished and rubbed her chin. "What keys?"

Zordon raised his head and turned to Tommy. _"The only things in this universe that is powerful enough to seal something that incredible away."_

Tommy raised his head in acknowledgement and nodded. "The Zeo Crystal."

Zordon merely nodded. _"That is one of them. The second of the keys is the original Power Coins."_

"And those were destroyed by Rito..." Kimberly chimed in as Zordon nodded.

"_All but one…"_

"The Dragon Coin. I know. I still have it." Tommy added as Kimberly gave him a curious look. "It's still in the morpher and locked away in my vault downstairs. The coin is dead so it's useless."

"_Not completely." _Zordon corrected as everyone gave him a curious look. _"If the coin was completely drained of its powers, then that means one of the seals would have been unlocked already. The Dragon Coin still possesses energy… but nowhere near enough to allow for another transformation."_

"Huh… always wondered why the coin was still warm to the touch." Tommy whispered and shrugged absently. "And what was the third?"

"_The Lights of Orion." _Zordon answered as he walked back towards the down and turned to face them all. _"For now I must depart to gather my energy. Good luck, Rangers… You'll need it." _

And with that, Zordon faded away, leaving the Rangers in silence, however brief it was. Conner was the first to speak up.

"Okay… So we know where one of the keys is located. What about the Zeo Crystal and the Lights of Orion?" He asked as Tommy thoughtfully rubbed his chin for a moment.

"The Zeo Crystals are still possessed by the original Zeo Rangers; myself, Rocky, Catherine, Tanya and Adam. The sixth crystal is with Trey on Triforia. As for the Lights of Orion, I imagine they're on Mirinoi with the Quasar Sabers and barring that, somewhere in the vast universe. I honestly am not sure." Tommy began to pace back and forth now rubbing at his chin as Kimberly giggled; to which brought him to a pause and gave her a curious look.

"It's funny to see you in Ultra Serious Mode. The last five years, I've been used to seeing you as a stringent but also carefree person. To see you like this… well… it's just not you." She giggled again as Tommy growled and rolled his eyes before he continued his pacing.

"We need to contact the other rangers. We need to warn them that Azalor may be coming for them." Tommy continued, ignoring his wife's teasing poke. "Although contacting the Galaxy Rangers may be a bit more difficult since they've returned to the human colony of Mirinoi. We would have to go through official channels and that just gets ugly fast."

"Not really." Ethan spoke up as everyone gave him a confused look. "I can use the Comm. Channels of the Organization I work for."

"Yeah right, an earth Organization with ties to a galactic colony on another planet? Ethan, I know were Power Rangers and all, but come on, even with Reverse Engineered Ranger Tech, we're barely able to keep up stable communications with it." Conner interjected with a dismissive wave of his hand. "In fact, whenever we _do_ communicate with them its National Event that every freaking news channel covers."

Everyone tipped a brow and looked over at Conner, mystified that he actually showed some time of social intelligence and terrified that he actually watched the _news_ of all Television Stations.

"What?! I like to stay up-to-date on Daily Events." Conner said begrudgingly and sniffed as Aila giggled in his lap.

"Well, it's a good thing that the organization I work for doesn't hail from our planet then." Ethan informed as everyone looked wide eyed at HIM now. Enjoying the momentary lime light, he stretched out with a wicked grin and folded his arms. "Recently, Earth has been in contact with non-hostile aliens, if you can believe that one. Over the last five years they've built an amicable relationship with the aliens and as such have begun to build an embassy on this planet with hopes for more."

"Really? You think this would make national news." Conner remarked as Aila suddenly thumped him on the head.

"It did you dummy, you were just too busy with mommy to care about the news that day." She spoke as Conner and Kira flushed madly. Everyone shared a little laugh, much to the lovebirds dismay.

"It's called Space Patrol Delta. I'm not sure where they originate from but they are capable of vast, interstellar communication through Quantum Entanglement Frequencies." He only got blank looks from his friends. "Basically, they pass communication waves through subspace and to their intended destination. It's a form of light speed communication that is currently be adapted by our military."

"Do you have access to communications? What's your job there?" Tommy questioned as Ethan cleared his throat.

"First question: no, I don't have access but I'm sure if we explain our situation, the base Commander will grant it. As for my job, I'm a Research Analyzer and Data Cataloger." Ethan responded as Tommy frowned.

"Explain our situation? And reveal we're Power Rangers? I think not…" Tommy hissed and continued to pace. "We'll find another way."

"I wouldn't worry about our secrets, Tommy. They already know." Ethan added as everyone looked at him wide eyed. "S.P.D is no normal organization. They are Galactic Police Force Power Rangers. That's the military branch of S.P.D that coincides with its Scientific Research Department who develops the tech and studies its effects on the user's bodies."

"…Galaxy Powers, Space Rangers… It makes sense that there would be other Power Rangers on distant planets." Tommy spoke to no one in particular but finally nodded. "Alright. If they know who we are, then we'll talk to the person in charge. Can you arrange a meeting, Ethan?" Ethan nodded as Tommy turned to Kim. "My old address book is upstairs in the nightstand. Can you get ahold of the others?" Kimberly nodded in return as Tommy looked back at Ethan. "Alright, then you and I will go. Conner, Kira, I want you to stay here with Trent and Kim."

"Leave it to us, boss man!" Aila spoke happily and gave him a salute. Conner smirked and ruffled her hair.

"Go. We'll make sure Trent and the ball and chain are safe." He added but was smacked – hard – by Kira. "Owww… w-what the hell?!"

"Ball and Chain?! Is that how you see ME?" Kira hissed as Conner whimpered while everyone laughed…

**XXXXXX**

Lord Azalor sat on his throne, eyes shut and apparently asleep; his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. Watching him from the darkness was the child Minerva. She leaned against a support column watching her Lord quietly, a soft smile crossing her lips.

"Did you find the coin?" Azalor spoke suddenly as his eyes flickered open.

Minerva raised her head, her once soft smile now shifting into a wicked grin. "Quite possibly, my love. I sensed Zordon's presence on Earth and tracked it to a home in the forest outside of the putrid city." She explained and began to climb the stairs now, her body slowly shifting… and growing into a much more adult form. "It is possible what we seek lies there." She gently cupped Azalor's chin and laid a soft, sweet kiss upon his darkened lips; one he seemed to eagerly return.

"It is… so unfortunate you cannot maintain your true form for long…" He spoke in a low, husky snarl as clawed fingers curled around her neck, gently taking hold of it. "…or I would take you here and now…"

Minerva gave a wicked grin, her warm breath striking his face and causing him to shiver. "Then what stops you, my love? After all… I have been practicing to maintain this form for as long as I can…"

Azalor snarled lightly as he pulled their faces closer and began to gently nip and caress her warm skin as one hand grabbed her large breast, squeezing it hard. She let out a pleasured gasp and clutched his hand to hold it close. However, she was suddenly pushed back.

"No." Azalor hissed and stood up. "As tempting as it may be, I want that blasted curse gone so I can you to myself for as long as I wish."

Minerva gave him a seductive look as she turned away and… and slowly shifted back into her child form. "Your loss, my love…" She whispered and vanished into the darkness.

Azalor let out an angry howl as he fell back in his chair, hands clutched together as his entire body shook.

"You will pay, Zordon for what you did…"

**XXXXXX**

_Author's Note:___Some explaining may be needed. Minerva is several thousand years old and as such is well into her adulthood however in order to diminish her threat, Zordon cursed her to permanently be a child. Minerva has learned to return to her adult form for brief periods… but alas is unsuccessful in maintaining it for extended periods. So **NO** Azalor is **NOT** a pedophile! It is a consensual, adult relationship.


	5. Homecoming Chaos Prt 1

The setting sun cast lingering shadows over the Oliver residence as several lights switched on inside. It was mostly peaceful and quite with only the chattering of the rangers inside but outside… was a bit different. The shadows at first were still… but soon began to grow more frequent in number… and darker in shade. Soon they began to shift about in strange, wavy patterns as wisps of dark energy floated into the sky. Then… the child form of Minerva stepped from the darkness and into the open lot in front of the cabin house.

In her dark heart, the anticipation was growing at a feverish pace. She had been with her husband for the better part of twelve thousand years and the only time they spent apart was during the Eldarian War and their fight against Zordon. During that entire war, she had served Emperor Azalon faithfully alongside her husband without question. Every word he spoke, his soldiers heeded, never once disobeying a single command. The kind of loyalty he received could never be bought, only forged through actions… and fear.

And now they were so close to releasing his seals… that she could hardly believe their family would finally be reunited. Minerva clenched her fists as she looked around the forest. The serenity was nauseating to say the least. To think such beauty still existed in this universe… it couldn't be tolerated! However, she buried her feelings and let her eyes fall shut and her senses expand outwards. Of the Five Generals, only her and Lilith possessed the ability to locate the keys but they had to be within a certain distance to pinpoint their location – the reason it took the better part of ten thousand years to figure out they were on Earth.

And she found them immediately. It was like a shining ray of light in a pitch black fog, standing out so perfectly. A twisted grin came to her face as she looked up at the house as she drew a sword.

"_Soon, Emperor Azalon…" _She thought and with a single, mighty slash blasted away a large section of the wall before her leaving the rangers stunned behind it…

**XXXXXX**

"We can't catch a break can we?" Conner said aloud to no one in particular as everyone glanced at him. "First it was Mesogog, then Saizo, and now this Lord Azalor and his insane desire to unseal the Lord of All Evil? When are we _ever_ going to just lay down the Dino Gems and live our lives?"

Kira tipped a brow with a surprised smile. "That's a bit deep for you, dear. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I'm serious! We've been doing this almost as long as Dr. O has and I think the enemies we've fought have been even tougher than his! I mean… Considering what Saizo did…" Conner spoke no more, letting his thoughts trail off as everyone went silent, contemplating both the past and future.

He had a point, however. They had faced hells that none of the other Rangers could even claim to see. They watched comrades die, and at one point even lost family – to which Kira hugged Conner, rather tightly much to his confusion. Aila, while slightly squished between the two didn't mind it so much and Brandon? Well he just kind of sat in Kira's lap, leaning against Conner and _still_ playing his PSP.

"Nerd." Aila whispered as Brandon looked at her.

"I am not!" He hissed as Aila giggled.

"I swear… I don't understand this family sometimes. Daddy's a soccer player, Momma's a musician, I'm an all-powerful sorceress with latent magical abilities I can't yet access and my brother?" She met Brandon's gaze as she giggled again. "Is a nerd. How does that even work?"

"Power to the nerds." Brandon countered and went back to his game.

_**SHA-BAAAMM!**_

The entire wall was nearly blown out sending shrapnel flying all through the room. Conner acted immediately, activating his Dino Gem and sliding out from beneath his family. He moved like a bolt of lightning, streaking across the room and gathering the more dangerous shards before they could strike anyone. When time finally resumed, the wood smacked against the back wall and the rangers… but no harm done.

Kira came to her feet and joined Conner at his side. Standing thirty feet from the massive hole was the young Minerva with Wakazashi in hand, her eyes narrowed in dangerous glares.

"Wait… one of our all-powerful mortal enemies is a child?" Conner whispered as he looked back at the others.

When he looked back… Minerva was now in her adult form, snarling and hissing as her Wakazashi… had turned into an angelic looking broadsword. From her waist, she drew a second, similar blade and let out a defiant roar as they burned with energy.

"…Wow… Our all-powerful mortal enemy is actually really hot now." Conner amended as Kira elbowed him sharply in the ribs as he yelped. "I suddenly feel very dirty! Hey! Woman! How old are you?! I feel kind of dirty not knowing if you're an adult or a child!"

"I'm 12,000 years old!" Minerva hissed as Conner let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, and I feel much better now." He sighed and winced when Kira glared at him.

"Conner, can you put your unusual sexual fantasies aside for now and focus on the situation at hand?" She hissed as her husband fell into stance.

"No problem, babe. Just always remember: my sexual fantasies always include you as well." Conner assured as Ethan gagged.

"GUYS?! SERIOUSLY! I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!" Brandon hissed and vigorously rubbed his eyes as Conner snickered.

Minerva's anger had shifted to confusion now as she watched the Rangers. _"Are these people for real?" _She thought as her blades dropped a bit. _"_These_ are the people who oppose us? They're children!"_

However, Conner suddenly attacked, once again relying upon his Dino Gem as he appeared before her. Minerva just managed to dodge away from the strafing right hook before Kira let out a Ptera Scream. Minerva cried out as she fell to a knee, clutching her head when Conner's foot slashed in and caught her on the jaw, lifting Minerva off her feet and crashing painfully into a tree.

"Ha! Team work for the win!" Conner grinned and flicked his wrist to summon his morpher. Kira rushed to his side, also summoning her morpher's. "READY?!" Conner called as the others nodded.

"READY!"

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" They called out in unison as the Ranger Energy gathered to them once more…

**XXXXXX**

Tommy and Ethan stood before the rather large building, Ethan grinning from ear to ear and Tommy standing rather… flabbergasted at the sight of it.

"Subtly be NOT thy name." Tommy spoke as he looked up at the gigantic canine shaped building.

"Yeah… probably should've warned you before we came here. The Base Commander is a Sirian canine named Anubis Kruger with Kat Manx, his Feline Second in Command. Insert Dog and Cat joke here at your discretion." Ethan remarked as he also examined the building.

"What is this place called?" Tommy asked as he looked over at Ethan.

"Delta Base. Come on, let's go." Ethan spoke as he drew his ID card and walked up to the front doors. He showed his ID to the Human Security Guard as the man scanned it and then looked at Tommy.

"You know Civilians aren't allowed in this base, Mister James." He spoke as Ethan sighed.

"I know. But I'll take full responsibility for his actions. It's urgent that he speak to Kruger." Ethan explained as the man frowned. He walked to a nearby booth and pulled out a Guest Pass and gave it to Tommy.

"If civilians aren't allowed here, why the guest passes?" Tommy asked as he clipped it to his shirt.

"It's usually given to visiting SPD Workers, or contracted employee's such as Construction Workers and the like." Ethan explained as he pocketed his ID. "Consider yourself lucky, Dr. O. You're the first civilian to step foot inside SPD _not_ under armed guard."

"Joy…?" Tommy whispered as they entered the hall and noticed a tall, brown haired, brown eyed female walking towards them. She looking completely human, and perhaps was one in all honesty, while wearing a military-esc uniform. It was mostly blue with red shoulders that narrowed into a thin stripe that ran down the length of her arm and stopped at the wrist. She also wore loose blue pants and combat boots with an SPD badge on her left breast.

Ethan paused and immediately snapped a salute as Charlie stopped paused and returned it.

"Dr. Oliver, meet Charlie. This is the A-Squad Red Ranger." He explained as Tommy's brows tipped in surprise.

"First female Red Ranger. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Tommy Oliver. Also a Power Ranger." He said and held out his hand to shake but Charlie just scoffed and folded her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, good for you." Charlie spoke and walked off as Tommy watched her go.

"Sorry, Dr. O. She can be a bit confrontational at times…" Ethan sighed as Tommy frowned.

"I get a bad feeling from her." He sighed and turned away as they continued onwards towards the Command Center.

"To be honest… a lot of people get that vibe, but she is the best of the A-Squad, and perhaps in the whole force." Ethan agreed as he looked back at Charlie who had disappeared into the training room. "Seeing as how I don't work with the squad on a daily basis, I will reserve judgment for another time."

The walk to the command center took them down a second long hallway and up several stories via elevator. When Tommy walked in, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the large scaly reptilian-dog person sitting at a console.

"Commander Kruger, sir!" Ethan spoke and gave the traditional SPD salute. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have an urgent request."

Kruger looked at Kat curiously who shrugged and turned to face Ethan and tommy as well.

"Proceed." Kruger spoke and descended the two stairs to the floor.

"I realize that I don't have much authority here, but… Dr. Oliver here wishes to use our Communications Relay to speak with the human colony on Mirinoi." Ethan explained as Kruger stood before them, brow tipped. "The enemy we currently face may eventually go there to find the Lights of Orion."

Kruger looked between the two as he rubbed his chin momentarily. "Who is this enemy you speak of, Mister…?"

"James, sir. Ethan James." He saluted once more. "His name is Lord Azalor, son to one of the Lost Evils of this universe. He is our enemy and we do not wish to involve SPD, but unfortunately this base is the only place capable of sending such a long distance message."

"Azalor, huh?" Kruger repeated, still rubbing his chin as he looked at Tommy. After a moment of thought he sighed and nodded. "Permission granted. Make it quick. Kat will help you send the message."

"Thank you, sir!" Ethan said once more, gave a final salute and guided Tommy over to Kat.

Kruger returned to his chair and watched them once more before looking down at the console. Azalor… He'd heard that name some where before?


	6. Homecoming Chaos Prt 2

Minerva rose from the ground as she looked up at Conner and Kira who stood at the ready. Readying her blades once more, she dashed forward into a cross-sweep of her blades that locked against Conner's staff. However, an axe-kick broke them apart as Minerva slipped back and dashed right when Conner leaped into a kick. Coming to a step several feet away, Minerva sucked in as much air as she possibly could and breathed a stream of purple and black flames.

"The fuck?!" Conner hissed as the two rangers leaped away. Minerva used the distraction and rushed Kira now, slashing at her exposed side.

She let out a sharp cry as shit the ground as Minerva moved in for the killing stroke. Conner interceded and unleashing a swift kick that sailed over Minerva's head as she ducked away. Another slash struck Conner's ankle and unbalanced him before a quick stab cut across his side, spraying sparks about as Conner hit the ground. However, the distraction was long enough as Kira had returned to her feet and attacking. Minerva back peddled quickly, blocking each stab of Kira's Ptera Grips before attacking with a low round kick to the Yellow Rangers knee. One shin check later, Kira snapped her hips to her left and struck Minerva in the side of the skull with a kick of her own.

Reeling backwards from the blow, Conner leaped in now and slashed her across the chest with his staff, shifted to his right and struck her the neck with end of the staff. Crashing to the ground, Minerva quickly rolled away, stabbing several times at her chest and face before a sideways slash deflected the staff. As she came to her feet, Kira joined the attack, lashing out with a quick cross-punch that Minerva weaved away from and slashed for her stomach, but Conner's staff blocked it. A rising knee forced Minerva to jerked back and fall upon her back. Kira attacked with a second axe-kick but the shadows reached out and swallowed Minerva up just as the boot foot smashed into the ground.

"Where did she go?!" Conner hissed and whirled around, staff at the ready.

Kira looked around the forest as she readied her Ptera Grips for any kind of surprise attacks.

"Behind, girl." Minerva whispered as Kira whirled around and took a pair of blades across her chest. She let out a painful cry and flipped away as Conner whirled around now, immediately striking with his staff. However, Minerva brought the blades to her once more in scissor formation and locked the staff between them. She pushed it aside, drove a sharp knee into Conner's hip before an elbow caught him in the jaw of his helmet and knocked him to the floor.

Once more Minerva moved for the final strike when a flurry of laser arrows smashed against her body and knocked her away. She looked over with a snarl as Trent leaned against the broken wall with Drago Sword in hand. Though he was morphed, Minerva could see he was still badly hurt from the fight with Mystogan and Haniel.

"Stay out of this, White Ranger! You are injured and there is no honor in fighting an injured opponent!" She hissed, pointing a blade at him.

"A-As much a-as I wish I-I could j-just go back t-to bed… I c-can't. Its m-my duty to h-help my friends and p-protect this world…" Trent gasped as he took a deep breath, winced and stepped down to the ground.

"You would protect your friends, this planet even at the cost of your life?" She asked as her blade lowered. Trent's only response was a short, sharp nod. "So be it then. I will grant you a swift death…"

Trent sheathed the Drago Sword and took stance as Minerva watched him momentarily before sheathing her own blades. Slowly, the warriors began to circle one another… before Trent blocked a quick snap kick and fell into a spin, knocking her footing out from beneath her. Minerva hit the ground and kipped up before shooting into a spinning back fist that Trent ducked beneath. She shot a right straight down the pipe but Trent shifted to the right, locked arms and drove three sharp upper cuts into her ribs. Each one excited a short cry from Minerva before twisting around and driving an elbow into Trent's face. He stumbled backwards against a tree… and cried out in pain as he clutched his ribs.

"I will give you one final chance. You are too injured boy. Stand down." Minerva ordered but Trent stepped forward, forced himself to take another deep breath and raised his head. "So be it. This time Power Ranger, you die."

She leaped into a superman punch that Trent sidestepped and forearm blocked. The momentum carried Minerva away and falling into a roll. She came to a crouch as Trent lashed out with a snap kick she used both forearms to block, and pushed forward with a lunging uppercut. Trent stepped away, caught her wrist and brought a cross-hook across her jaw. She fell away against the tree but quickly slipped away as Trent drove his foot into the tree, splitting it clean in half.

Minerva jumped up and brought a downward elbow upon Trent's neck as he let out a sharp cry. As his knees buckled, Minerva caught him in a headlock and repeatedly jammed her knee into his wounded ribs over and over and over again. Each knee brought blood from his mouth, splattering against the inner part of his helmet, some even coating his face.

The soft crack of a charged laser pistol echoed through the forest as Minerva felt something cold, round and small press against the side of her head. She looked over and saw Conner standing beside her, pistol at point blank range.

"That's my best friend you're beating on." Conner snarled and pulled the trigger.

And to his horror… Minerva dodged it. The blaster bolt sizzled past her face and blew off a small panel of wood. Minerva threw Trent into Conner, toppling them both and vanished in wisps of dark energy as Kira's daggers stabbed into the ground.

"ENOUGH! I've had ENOUGH!" Minerva hissed as she reappeared several feet away. Drawing both blades, she whirled them through her fingers, clutched them tightly and raised them to the sky. "Now… BEGONE!" She screamed as a massive bolt of dark lightning struck her blades and with a mighty roar hurled it at the rangers. "DARK. THUNDER. SLASH!"

The rangers screams echoed through the forest, terrifying the animals as the lightning coursed through their bodies in sharp, painful waves. A massive explosion overtook them and threw through several trees and into unconsciousness as the power faded from their bodies.

Minerva collapsed to both knees as sweat dripped down her face… and slowly shrank into her child form. She looked over at a wide eyed Kimberly who rushed out to an unconscious Trent; the only one who wasn't hit by her attack. Forcing herself to stand, Minerva drew a wakazashi and pointed it straight at Kim.

"I-I can sense the c-child growing w-within your womb, woman… I-I do not wish to t-take either of your lives… Just stay out of my way and I-I will let you live…" She whispered and staggered towards the hole and climbed into the house. However, she got no further and collapsed to all fours as the sweat dripped down her face. She felt the darkness gather at her side and a gentle but strong hand rest on her shoulder. She looked over at Mystogan hidden face as she smiled thinly.

"T-The key… I-It is downstairs…" Minerva whispered as Mystogan nodded. He conjured a staff and gently tapped it against the floor as Minerva faded away. He looked out at Kim was tending to the wounded Conner now and headed into the kitchen…

**XXXXXX**

Mystogan stood in the center of the room, staff clutched firmly in hand as his gaze swept about the room. There were many places one could hide the key but with his Darkness Sense, he could easily identify its location. Mystogan's eyes fell shut and let the shadows envelop him. There… in the corner of the room was a pulsing, golden light hidden within the wall itself. He looked over and noticed a safe or storage unit of some kind. It was an abstract design and had several key holes, not mention a slot for a Dino Gem.

"_Cleaver." _Mystogan whispered as he walked up to the safe, his fingers running along the key slots and the hole for the Dino Gem. However… he snapped his fingers and the key locks snapped into place and gave a tiny affirmative click that they were undone. As for the Dino Gem?

Mystogan conjured a different staff, one with a rounded head with a net inside; it looked almost like a Native American Dream Catcher. He held out a hand, palm facing the ceiling as black energy expelled from the staff and began to gather in his hand. Soon it took the circular shape with jagged edges… looking exactly like the Black Dino Gem. This is Mystogan's Copy Staff, the ability to absorb energy and copy it for later use.

Setting the gem in the slot, the safe popped open a moment later to reveal the contents within; or at least the one Mystogan was after.

And something… he wasn't.

As he reached for them, he heard the click of a tongue behind him. He whirled around to see a busty red haired female leaning against a wooden support, hands and forearms wrapped up and crossed just beneath her bust.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Stealing is wrong you know." She spoke and pushed off and into the light.

"_Who are you?" _Mystogan questioned as his staff shifted into a more combat oriented design.

"Me? I'm Sierra Ashura." She spoke as the Dino Morpher appeared on her wrist. "The Silver Dino Ranger." She raised the morpher and spoke few, quiet words. "Silver Ranger, Dino Power…"

"_Remember… The Gems power is no longer infinite." _A voice whispered to Sierra as she took stance as she nodded.

"_I know, Zordon… I'll use what power I have sparingly until you are ready to return." _She returned and then charged forward.

Mystogan attacked with a stab of his staff but Sierra deflected it with a sweep of her forearm and drove a painful, snapping left roundhouse kick into his ribs. He let out a grunt of pain before returning with a snapping jab. Sierra stepped in to her opponent as the punch sailed wide of her face and using a rising elbow to snap Mystogan's head back. A second thrusting elbow buried into his sternum and knocked him backwards. Before Mystogan had a chance to gather himself, Sierra attacked once more, this time with a flying knee to the chest that put him into the wall. Landing in a brief crouch, she punched him twice in the ground before a leaping elbow to the top of the dome put him to the ground.

"You're not much of a fighter." Sierra hissed as Mystogan rolled into a crouch and summoned another staff. "I wonder if you have any fighting skills what-so-ever?"

"_True my specialty doesn't lie within close range combat… but you shouldn't underestimate my power, woman." _Mystogan warned as he summoned a second staff. _"I don't have time for your interference, woman. It's time to end this battle." _Mystogan brought both staves together and merged them into one; a long, gnarled wooden staff with a knobby, twisted top that was curled around a large opal.

"Whatever you intend to do, I won't let you." Sierra hissed and dashed forward… but let out a cry of pain and collapsed to her knees. The energy of suit was fading in and out as Mystogan's eyes narrowed. "D-Damn it… N-Not now…"

"_Secret Myst Technique: _ _Blazing Thunder." _With a slash of his staff, Mystogan unleashed a torrent of arcing black lightning and thick, magmas streams of red and black flames.

Sierra tried to dodge… but she felt another wave of pain shoot through her body as the energy overtook her body, tearing away it. Her scream pierced the dark veil of the basement as explosions shook the house, the world around them. When the magicks finally faded, all that was left was her wounded, battered body as she collapsed to the ground.

Mystogan walked up to Sierra as she looked up at him with a panting snarl… before finally falling unconscious. He scoffed and turned his attention to the safe. Waking up to it, he pulled out the Golden Dragon Coin… and…

And the Star Zeo Gem.

"_One gem down, four to go…" _He whispered and faded to black…


End file.
